Pulling My Tail
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: Rule number one, DON'T PULL THE TAIL. Rule number two...no I'm pretty sure rule number one sums it all up. GrimmjowxOC One Shot


_What are the feelings that draw you in to that certain someone? What makes you stomach flutter and your breath get caught? What makes your knees wobbly; your palms sweaty and clammy to the touch?_

_Maybe it's their dazzling smile. Though he never had a smile, he always had a sharp smirk that seemed as if it could pierce anything that went near it. _

_Or possibly it was their hair? His hair was nowhere near the definition of the word normal. A bright blue could be described as something unique, odd, and even in a way, beautiful to some. Beautiful to me._

_But the most important thing it could possibly be was their outstanding personality. Though I wouldn't exactly call his that...he had his own way of doing things, and maybe that's why I liked him._

I walked down the never ending, bleak hallways of Los Noches with the intent of murder glazing my blood red eyes. My short, pastel pink hair swayed from the slight wind I created due to the speed of my erratic pace.

"I think you need to calm down Lucinda. I'm sure he never intended to make you angry!" Said the hot pink haired wonder. Most knew him as Szayel Apporo, but I knew him as friend. He was walking beside me with his hands up and his face contorted into a nervous smile, as if I would lash out at him at any moment with the intent to rip his head off.

"I will not calm down!" I almost shouted as we turned a corner to yet another dead end. I was so angry I didn't even know where the heck I was going and I lived here! I swear the effect that man has on me.

"I know you don't like him that much right at the moment but he's not that bad!" How dare he stick up for that blue haired idiot! If there's one thing in this world you do not do it is pull my tail. That was like the number one rule a cat has for themselves. Do. Not. Pull. Tail.

"He's conceited! He's egotistical! He's pompous! He's presumptuous!" I continued. Finally I reached my white bedroom door with Szayel still hot on my tail. And I mean that in a literal sense. I can't tell you how many times he almost stepped on it.

"Look Lucinda you know how Grimmjow is. He's a jerk. Maybe that's his way of saying he likes you." Szayel had gone from his nervous face to one with the intent of teasing. And it was working wonders on me. He was actually one of the few that knew my secret liking for the arrogant Espada.

I felt my face glow with the redness and intensity of a perfectly ripe tomato. "I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled while crossing my arms.

I heard him let out a small chuckle before ruffling my short hair, making it frizzy and knotty with tangles. "Aww come on Szayel! You know how much it hurts to brush all that out!"

"I would actually." He replied. Before I could give him a smart remark on how much of a girl he was, he walked away.

"Hmph, jerk." I shut the door and went over to my bathroom, grabbing my small brush. Though my hair was shorter than most it had the ability to get horribly messy with the slightest touch.

"Oww, oww, oww." I said after each stroke of the brush going through my hair. After a grueling ten minutes it was all better and back the way it should. I was about to plop down onto my bed when a soft knock came from my door.

"Now what? It better not be Szayel teasing me again." I said while waltzing over. As I reached for the doorknob it began to twist on its own, then the door opened.

"Hey, who gave you perm-" My words froze in my mouth at the tall sight before me. Well rather at the person before me.

"Hello Lucinda. How's it going for ya?" He said while slinking his way into my room and sitting down on my bed.

"Grimmjow. I didn't say you could come in." I said with as much authority as I could muster. I closed the door and went over to the white couch I had in my room. Plopping down on it, I sat with my legs crossed and my tail swooshing around behind me. My poor tail still hurt. I had tried to tend to it after Grimmjow gave it a good tug but it hurt, so I left it alone.

"Well, if I'm not invited then why bother to close the door?" He replied with a satisfied grin.

I felt my face become rosy once more. I didn't even give him the privilege of looking at him to see his more than likely satisfied smirk. "Oh shut up. What do you want anyway? It's not everyday the sixth Espada visits a fraccion."

He got up and waked over to the couch where he took a seat next to me. "Oh, I came to see how your poor little tail was." He attempted to reach for it, but I quickly moved it away before he could grab it once more.

"No touching. You've already caused enough damage for today. You know how much that hurt?" I told him smugly while still trying to avoid his hand.

"So harsh. What if I were to say I was really sorry about the whole thing? Would that change y

our mind?" He asked, and I swear he put on the tiniest puppy dog face imaginable.

"Absolutely not. You're not sorry for anything, you know that." I told him. I felt a sharp pain go through my tail and up my spine. Glancing over to him I saw he had my tail firmly in one hand. My ears drooped from the pain.

"Grimmjow that hurts!"

He looked at me and then to my tail before a smile came to him face. "Here, let me make it feel better."

Without warning he kissed it. Yes, he kissed my tail. And it felt so weird.

My ears perked up from this sudden action and heat made its way back to my face. He let go of my tail and I slowly brought it back over to myself, resting it in my lap. I saw him begin to scoot closer to me so I in turn scooted over as well, but I was stopped by the arm of the couch.

"W-why'd you do that?" I asked him in a now shaky voice.

"Aww, are you nervous now Lucinda? You were all tough a minute ago. Did that one little kiss make you like this? I'd love to see what another would do." He managed to slink his way over to where he was practically in my blushing face. I could feel the warmth of his breath against my neck and my cheek. It took all my might to just breathe properly from these actions.

"Well, I'm dying to find out Lucinda." He said in a smooth voice.

I felt a cold finger travel from my leg, up my stomach and finally underneath my chin where he made me face him. His cobalt eyes stared into my own blood ones before in a moments notice; he crashed his lips against mine in a sweet kiss. I though Grimmjow would be the one to trying and smother another, but this was different than that. This was...nice. He pulled back only inches before letting out a satisfied chuckle at my more than likely red form.

"Well, looks like I've rendered you speechless."

It was true; I had no control over my own vocal cords. It was like they had just been fried. "But I have to ask you something Lucinda. Do you believe me now when I say I'm sorry?" He asked.

I looked at him with widened eyes and finally let out a sigh. "I suppose." I had managed to recover the ability to speak, though it took a few coughs.

"Well that's good. Now I just have to make sure you don't change your mind." He smirked.

"Wha-" Before I could manage a single word, he had captured my lips again, but this time, I don't think he had the intention of stopping anytime soon. And you know what was funny? My tail didn't hurt anymore.

_What are the feelings that draw you in to that certain someone? What makes you stomach flutter and your breath get caught? What makes your knees wobbly; your palms sweaty and clammy to the touch?_

_Maybe it's their dazzling smile. Though he never had a smile, he always had a sharp smirk that seemed as if it could pierce anything that went near it. _

_Or possibly it was their hair? His hair was nowhere near the definition of the word normal. A bright blue could be described as something unique, odd, and even in a way, beautiful to some. Beautiful to me._

_But the most important thing it could possibly be was their outstanding personality. Though I wouldn't exactly call his that...he had his own way of doing things, and maybe that's why I liked him._

_No, maybe that's why I loved him._


End file.
